<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out by Eren_Ackerman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644773">Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman'>Eren_Ackerman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, Sakumo being a good parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Ackerman/pseuds/Eren_Ackerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakumo comes home to find his son and the neighbour's son making-out. </p><p>The problem? Kakashi isn't out of the closet yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my first Naruto fic. I love this pairing and I'm still salty about Dai and Sakumo's deaths.</p><p>In this fic Kakashi and Gai are both 15.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long, tiring day at work for Sakumo. He was ready to go home, eat dinner and talk with his son and sleep for at least 7 hours.</p><p>At the thought of Kakashi, he felt a pang of guilt. He'd been so busy lately that he had barely spent any time with his son these past few weeks. Sighing heavily, Sakumo picked up his briefcase and exited the office. </p><p>The drive home was relatively short. The streets were empty and there was barely any traffic so he reached home quickly. "Tadaima" he called out softly to where his son would be sitting routinely at the kitchen table doing homework.</p><p>Except today he wasn't. <em>Huh that's pretty strange, he's always so obsessed with routine.</em></p><p>Kakashi's door was shut. Without thinking he pushed the door open.</p><p>"Hey Kashi, I'm hom-"</p><p>His sentence was cut short by the sight of his son under Maito Gai, Kakashi's best friend who was kissing him roughly on the bed. An embarrassingly loud moan came from his son. Both of the boys were far too occupied to notice him.</p><p>He moved back on instinct and without thinking for the second time that day slammed the door shut, his face turning redder by the minute.</p><p>All sound of movement stopped as Sakumo walked down the stairs. <em>Alright now how do I talk to him? </em>Sakumo knew his own son better than anyone and hence knew how awful his communication skills were. <em>Kami I'm a horrible parent, how on earth did I not notice this earlier. </em>It would be an awkward conversation but one that was clearly long overdue and important.</p><p>He didn't want the boy to feel as though he wouldn't be accepted in his own house. Kakashi was still his baby boy and he loved him, irrespective of his sexuality or anything else. He was, however, grateful that it was only Gai who was a nice boy and a good influence on his son and not some shady delinquent who could hurt his child. </p><p>After waiting for a good 20 minutes to try and think of what to say to his son before figuring that a natural, open conversation would be for the best, Sakumo slowly knocked on Kakashi's door.</p><p>"May I come in?" He asked gently.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, okay." His son's voice was soft and vulnerable. He sounded the same way he did when he was a small child and would come to Sakumo with night terrors. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The sight that met him shattered his heart.</p><p>Kakashi was sitting cross-legged on his bed. His head was bent low but Sakumo could see his red eyes and a few small tears leaking out of them, his shoulders were hunched inwardly and he refused to look at his father in the eyes.</p><p>"I don't care about what you say. I really like him." Sakumo could see right through Kakashi's facade of anger and knew how scared he was.</p><p>"I haven't said anything yet. Where's Gai?" Sakumo murmured, silently sitting down next to Kakashi and putting his arm around him.</p><p>"He left through the window. I told him to go." </p><p>"Alright. Why are you so afraid Kakashi? You can tell me anything at all and you know that. Have I ever, on any occasion said something homophobic? If I have, I apologise."</p><p>"You haven't Dad. I just thought-" He stopped abruptly, eyes becoming wet and shiny again.</p><p>"Shh..it's okay love. Take as much time as you want. I'm here." Sakumo knew now how important it was to speak with his son, this was clearly a burden he had been carrying for too Iong.</p><p>"You were never homophobic but since we've never spoken about this I just assumed that you would want me to be normal-"</p><p>"You are absolutely, perfectly normal Kakashi."</p><p>"I thought that if I came out to you, it would be upsetting because I never want to be a burden on you, especially after mom's death. I thought you'd throw me out or hate me." Kakashi's voice became nothing more than a whisper at the end, his long tirade finally over, tears spilling down his cheeks.</p><p>Sakumo was shocked, he hugged Kakashi tightly and ran his hand through the boy's soft, silver hair protectively, pressing his son's face into his chest. "I love you Kakashi. You mean the entire world to me and nothing about that will ever change regardless of your sexuality or anything else." He rubbed his son's back soothingly.</p><p>"I know that we have a few issues with communication and I'm very busy sometimes but from now on I promise we can spend more time with each other, I want you to be able to tell me anything, that's how I really feel Kashi."</p><p>Kakashi smiled weakly at his father. "You really mean that?"</p><p>"I do. However..." His voice became more serious. "I still think you're too young to have sex."</p><p>"WHAT? We weren't going to- I mean, I'm not ready to, we don't even want to do it yet!" His face turned beet red.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, because that's definitely what it looked like." Kakashi blushed more.</p><p>Sakumo's voice took on a more playful note. "How about we call Gai for dinner on Friday? I can't handle not meeting my son's first boyfriend y'know?"</p><p>"Okay." Kakashi murmured, outwardly embarrassed but inwardly ecstatic that his two favourite people in the world would finally meet. "As long as you aren't embarrassing."</p><p>"Oh so I'm embarrassing now? You've grown up so quickly. Whatever happened to the little boy who'd cry his eyes out whenever I left him at day care?"</p><p>Kakashi sighed "Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?" Sakumo grinned. "Hmm...how about, no?" His son sighed again. "Anyway, you want to go down and eat dinner? We can talk more." Kakashi smiled and stood up. "Sure."</p><p>"Alright then." Sakumo stood up as well and pulled Kakashi into another hug, he kissed his forehead gently. "I love you very much."</p><p>Kakashi leaned forward, shyly kissing his father's cheek. "I love you too Dad." He felt as though a giant weight had been removed from his shoulders.</p><p>They walked down the stairs together. Laughing and talking in the warmth and safety of their house, their bond felt stronger than ever.</p><p>.....</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all those out there who have come out or want to come out, if there's any innaccuracy or anything hurtful in my story, please correct me. It's a deeply emotional experience and I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's sentiments.</p><p>Ugh everyone needs a Sakumo in their life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>